


The Forty-Fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [45]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Forty-Fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Forty-Fifth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

There was silence coming from his Guide's room, where until 10 minutes ago, there had been a constant stream of muttering about annoying Sentinels, mean roommates and misunderstood professors. Wondering what had stopped the ongoing monologue, Jim got off the couch and knocked on the glass of Blair's french doors. 

"What!" asked a startled and somewhat resentful sounding Guide. 

Jim pushed open the doors to find his best friend and guide sitting cross-legged on the floor amidst piles of papers, books and journals. Blair quickly closed a notebook, leaned up and set it on top of a pile of books on his bed. 

"Sounded like you were getting tired so I just thought I'd offer to help." Jim looked a little more closely at Blair who seemed flushed. The Sentinel noticed Blair's temperature was a little higher and his heartbeat faster than normal. "Do you feel okay?" he asked. 

Blair noticed his partner's scrutiny and seemed to grow even redder. 

"Um, yes, I feel fine. I just stopped to read something. Thanks, but I don't think you can help. I need to figure out what I need to keep here, what I can move to my office and what I can live without. Besides I wouldn't want to cause you to sneeze or anything." 

"I won't sneeze." To prove his point, Jim inhaled deeply and didn't sneeze. He automatically cataloged the scents the way Blair had taught him to do. There was Blair' personal scent, then those associated with him... his natural hygiene products, herbal tea, the mustiness of the books and one other scent that he couldn't identify. It tantalized his senses, it was familiar, it was sensual, but he couldn't identify it. "Well, I didn't sneeze so maybe I can help. I can clear out the piles of stuff you don't want to keep, or pack what you want to take to the office." 

"I want to keep it all, but this retentive roommate I have won't let me, claims it causes too much dust, and it smells musty, and it's becoming a fire hazard, and... " Blair grumbled. Jim noticed that not only was Sandburg's respiration and heartbeat back to normal, but so was his muttering and complaining. 

"Look, Chief, do you want some help or not?" Jim said, breaking into Blair's latest tangent about unfair Sentinels. 

"Okay, okay, yeah, I could use some help." Blair pointed to the different piles on the floor in front of him. "Those stay, those go to my office and those get tossed." Jim looked at the 5 piles at which Blair pointed. "What about those," he responded, pointing at the 7 or 8 stacks still surrounding Blair. 

"I haven't got to those yet, I'm working on them." There was a brief silence, Blair looked up to see Jim watching him. 

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" 

"Okay, Chief, I get the message," Jim replied. He picked up the first pile for the garbage. As he left he told Blair he would be back with some boxes to pack the materials for his office. Jim returned to find Blair still engrossed in sorting. He packed up what was to be boxed and then made another trip to the garbage can. 

When he returned Blair was lost in yet another anthropology journal. Jim was able to steal a few minutes to watch his Guide without being noticed. Blair's glasses had slid down his nose and his hair was falling out of the leather band. Jim thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen. As Jim sat down on the bed a pile of magazines fell against him. He picked the top one up and looked at it. He was about to ask Blair where this pile went but was stunned into silence at the cover. The cover was a beautiful drawing of two lovers, but what had left him speechless was that they were both male. He glanced up and noticed Blair was still oblivious to him. Jim began to thumb through the magazine. 

"Jim!, what are you doing?" Blair's sudden yell, startled the detective. He had been so engrossed in the love scene he forgot where he was and hadn't noticed how uncomfortable his pants had become. 

"What!" Startled, his first reaction was to yell back. 

"Jim, what are you doing, those aren't in any of the piles on the floor, they were on the bed, they are personal, you shouldn't be looking at those, what are you doing reading it, I think you've done enough here, I'm almost done, why don't you go watch football or something until I'm finished, then we'll go out to dinner or I'll cook, or maybe you want to go over to Simon's or Rafe's while I finish up or..." 

''Chief, Chief!" Jim tried to stem the tide of Blair's latest outburst. How does he do that without taking a breath? Jim looked down at the zine he held in his hand and at the pile next to him. This was certainly an interesting development in Sentinel/Guide relations. Blair had quieted when Jim had called his name. He sat there looking miserable, as if waiting for the executioner's blade. 

Jim wasn't sure how to proceed. There were so many things he wanted to ask Blair. Should he ask questions? Was he ready for the answers? Was Blair ready for his responses? Should he just act as if this was something he would expect to find in Blair's room? Jim finally settled on the his last idea. "What are you going to do with these?" Jim asked. 

"Those?" squeaked Blair. Blair cleared his throat wondering how much time he would be given to pack the rest of his room. With his lack of concentration, Blair answered the question he was expecting to be asked. 

"Uhmm, they are for a project?" he asked, looking at Jim. 

Jim looked at Blair. "Want to try that again Chief? And this time, try to make it a statement not a question. And try answering the question." 

Blair realized there was no sense in trying to evade the truth, and again answered the question he had expected. "They are mine, I read them." He saw from Jim's face that his answer still did not satisfy the Sentinel. 'What was the question again?' he thought to himself. 

"Okay, fine. But Chief, my question is, DO YOU WANT TO KEEP THEM?" Blair seemed confused. Jim watched Blair's face as the younger man finally concentrated on processing what he had actually been asked. Jim used the quiet moments to consider everything that he had learned in the last few minutes. He had learned not only Blair's reading preferences and possible sexual preferences but he realized, for the first time, that the familiar scent he could not identify before was Blair's pheromones. Pheromones he had produced in reaction to the same sex erotica Jim had caught him reading. He looked at Blair and realized just how often he had caught a whiff of Blair's pheromones, and not just when Blair was reading either. Had he just never recognized it for what it was or had he unconsciously ignored it? Blair was still lost in thought so Jim repeated his question, "Are you done with them, are they to be thrown out?" 

The third time the question was asked Blair seemed to finally comprehend it. "Ac..ac..actually, no.. no," he stuttered. "I thought I'd see if anyone wanted them on one of my Internet lists. There are some new zines I want and between not having enough room and the cost I'd thought I'd get rid of what I already read." Blair still sounded a little dazed. "Um, anything else you want to ask Jim?" 

"No, I think I have all my answers. Do you need anymore help in here?" 

"Not right now." Blair answered, still somewhat confused by Jim's reaction. 

"Okay then, I'm going back to the couch and read a little." Jim got up and took the zine he had been reading with him. 

"Jim," Blair called, "Where are you going with that?" 

Jim leaned back into Blair's room from the doorway. "I'm going to finish the story I started. And then when you're done in here, you and I are going to sit down and have a discussion." 

Blair looked up from the floor in surprise and wonder, "Jim, what kind of discussion?" 

"Oh, you know the kind, Blair... you, me, literary likes and dislikes, Burton, what's the best position, the birds and the bees, why your pheromones waft through the loft when I come out of the shower, why my bed will be better because its bigger and not covered with books, maybe dinner, what we might do tonight instead of watching the game, you know things like that..." Jim's voice faded as he walked away. 

Blair took a minute to process all he had just heard. How'd Jim say all that without taking a breath? Wait a minute did he say positions? Pheromones? His bed? As Blair started to get to his feet he called out. "Hey, Jim, you know I'm just about done here, I think we can just toss the rest of this stuff, I can live without most of it, why don't we have that discussion now?" 

"In a minute, Chief, I'm reading..." 

\--the end-- 

Rosemary  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Is it my imagination or has your wardrobe increased exponentially in the last few months?" 

Blair looked over at his roommate. He knew that Jim wasn't dumb, far from it though it sometimes was useful to play into the stereotype. "What?" 

Jim looked back with his 'no respect' smirk. "The clothes?" 

"Oh, one of my friends pointed out that I can find clothes at Marshall's and Maxx. A lot cheaper than original retail." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, that's what she does." 

"She?" 

"Shops male because she really is big-boned." 

-fini- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

I'm tired. Really, really _really_ tired. Tired of holding it in, tired of trying not to feel what I think I really shouldn't - should I feel this way? He's 10 years or so younger than me! Not to mention he's a _he_. A male. A man. Granted, he's a man totally unlike me - he's enthusiastic, smart, kind, so full of life. 

He's also got more hair on his chest that I do on my head. Isn't that something? Speaking of hair? Look at the headful he has - I want to run my hands through it so bad I can hardly contain myself. I can tell by just looking that it's soft, springy, a riot of shades and colors. I want to feel it brush my chest while I hold him when we sleep. 

I want to get naked with him and make love to him, with him, until life has no meaning. Until it's only us. Me and him. Him and me. Sentinel and Guide. Partners. Life-mates. 

So why don't I say something? Basically....I'm afraid. Afraid he'll laugh, or pity me, or leave. 

Why wouldn't he laugh? He's got it all - women, _and_ men, falling over themselves to get to his bed. Why would he settle for an older man? Granted, one who loves him, but hell, he doesn't want to settle down. Does he? 

Pity? The thought he might give me his body out of pity just kills me. I mean, what's scary to me is that I might not be able to turn him down even if I do see the pity there. I don't want his pity. I want his love. Can I ever get it? 

Leave? This is the big one here.....if Blair left, I'd die without him. No lie. Kiss your ass good-bye, Jimbo, ain't no more chances. Seriously. I couldn't hold on without him. I just couldn't. Trust me, I know. You know? 

You know, I'm a very controlling type of person, but this small anthropologist has more control over things in our life than I ever did. 

Not to mention, everyone knows. Everyone. Everyone but him. They all know I love him. Hell, now everything is _we_ , _us_ instead of _me_ , _I_. At least no one says anything to my face. Everyone just talks about it behind my back -- or so they think. Some of the things that they speculate us doing are so inventive, I'm willing to try them. 

Time to go to work. I'll think about this later. 

\--end-- 

Bast  
expanded version can be found at:  
<http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/archive/firsts/iam.html>

* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim's absorption in the football game was suddenly shattered by a rhythmic thumping and the sound of his lover repeating "No, no, no," in a steady monotone. Turning around, he saw that Blair was slowly banging his head against the dining room table next to his laptop. "Uh, babe? You want to stop that before you scramble your brains and tell me what's wrong? Did your hard drive crash or something?" 

"No," came a moan. "It's much worse. I've been seduced again." 

Jim sat up in alarm, every jealous nerve in his body on alert. "What do you mean, seduced," he growled. Blair's head shot up, and he immediately moved to allay his Sentinel's fears. 

"Oh no, man, not like that. It's just, I was reading some stuff, and now I've been sucked into another fandom. I don't NEED another fandom." He began counting off on his long flexible fingers. "I've got Due South, and that Watchman show we both like, and of course, Space: Above and Beyond, that was my first slash fandom, and Rauhnee got me into Stargate: SG-1 recently," He took a deep breath. Jim barely had the time wonder how Blair managed to do that all on one breath when the rant continued. "And now, I was reading stories at Brenda Antrim's site, and I happened across one of her Professionals stories. Now I'm hooked." 

Jim had lost track, really, of what the conversation was about when Blair began moving his hands. Those beautiful, strong hands, that he would rather have running over him in passion, then flying in the air in irritation. "So, if you got new fandoms, doesn't that mean more fiction?" 

"Well, yeah..." 

"And more fiction means that we get more ideas for, ah, creative things to do?" 

"Well, yeah..." 

"So, what's the problem?" Jim moved closer to Blair, pulling him into arms. Blair looked up at him and grinned. "So, maybe we could try out some of those ideas again?" 

"Great idea, big guy. You know, there was this great story that Yvonne wrote..." 

-finis- 

Caorann  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Jim walked into the loft and was surprised to see the table set with candles and the delicious aroma of fresh lasagna wafting towards him. Blair was stirring something on the stove and his expression reminded Jim of the cat that ate the canary. He walked up behind his lover and turned him around for a deep kiss. 

When they finally broke apart Jim asked the question that was burning in his mind. 

"What are we celebrating tonight, Chief?" 

"Nothing much...." 

"Oh really? Then why are you looking so smug all of a sudden?" 

"Well....You know all those stories I lost earlier on this year? All the ones that I had spent hours and hours downloading?" 

"Yeah I remember. The ones that meant that I had to sleep alone because you were too busy." 

"Um...yeah...well today I managed to retrieve every single one of those files! I even reread a couple and found them quite inspirational......I thought that after dinner we could go upstairs and re-enact a couple of the best ones.....and then maybe..mppphhhh..." Blair's little speech was interrupted by Jim kissing him and sweeping him into his arms. 

The Sentinel's last coherent words as they ascended to the bedroom were: 

"Dinner can wait!" 

-the end- 

Kathleen  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Re: stories wanted for a zine -- pregnancy stories! 

Rayden's Explanation for ObSenad: 

Blair has found out what we are planning, and he's visited TR in her home. Bob is TR's very mischievous muse/elf that lives inside her brain and tormented her into sharing her idea for a zine with me, and I insanely agreed to go along with this idea. TR has already finished a story for the zine that is going through an editing process now; it's the 'Spellbound' referred to here in the ObSenad. She's wanting to do a shorter one about Blair as an elfin creature; as you can tell, Blair's not too happy about his impending 'condition'... 

* * *

**"IT'S ABOUT WHAT??!"**

I smiled nervously. "It's about _mumble_...nothing..." 

Blair glared at me suspiciously. "Rayden said something about pregnancy. Surely she didn't mean _mine_ again." He planted his hands on his hips and stared. 

I twisted my hands in front of me, which did nothing to improve my already deplorable typing. "Now, Blair. Honey. Gupcake. Love of my life. Calm down and let me explain." 

_glare_ "Explain? What's there to explain?! I'm pregnant again!" 

"Well," I said timidly, "you're not actually pregnant now. Plus, we specified no death stories, so that's something, isn't it?" 

"Specified?" The suspicion was back with a vengeance. "Specified to _whom_?" 

Uh oh. 

"Um...the list?" I whispered. "Blair, calm down. Blair...you know, I've never seen anyone's face turn quite that shade of purple before...guppy?" Was he going to explode? I ducked. Incoming! 

"THE LIST?!!!!" Blair sputtered. "You're opening it to just _anyone_??" 

I looked at my feet. "Well, Rayden and I-" 

"So she's in on this, too?" His eyes narrowed. 

"Oh, yes! Definitely!" I said quickly. "In fact, it's her idea! I said, 'Rayden, I don't think it's nice to get Blair in the family way again', but she wouldn't listen." I batted my eyes. "Blair, she's crazy. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." 

I felt a twinge of conscience at laying it all at Rayden's feet (especially since it had been my idea), but faced with a purple-faced Blair, my loyalty quickly faded into a fond memory. 

Blair wasn't buying it. 

"I'm not buying it," he stated. 

I tried again. "Aliens!" I said desperately. "Huge, hairy, scaly Martians. They possessed me! They-" 

"Wrong!" 

I had one more option. The option I use only when nothing else works. I told the truth. "Blair, I cannot tell a lie-at least not one you're willing to believe-: it was all my idea. I wrote Spellbound, and, well-" flattery never fails, so I tried that- "you were just so adorable pregnant-" _simper_ "-that I couldn't help it. I want to see what everyone else comes up with." 

Blair sighed. "I _was_ kinda cute, wasn't I?" 

Maybe I'll live to smut again, after all. "You were. And guess what? We're opening this up to artwork, too, so everyone can see how cute you are." 

He thought this over. "Well..." 

I played my ace. "AND maybe someone will let you knock Jim up." 

His eyes brightened, and a slow, not entirely sane smile spread across his face. "Oh, _really_?" 

"Yes, but let's let this be our secret for now, hmm? I mean, let's not spoil the surprise." Bull-shit; I just didn't want a visit from a pissed off ex-Ranger. 

"Okay. I like that! Let Mr. Super Detective figure it out when he starts puking every morning. God knows you did that to me." Blair glared again. "No death stories?" 

I shook my head. "We wouldn't do that to you, Chief." 

"Well...I guess it's okay." He got up and started to leave. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. Now that he wasn't mad at me, I was hoping for some freaky-deaky. 

"Home, to set the barf bucket by my bed," he said, resigned. "Knowing you, I'll need it. By the way, tell Bob I'm sorry." And he was gone. 

Bob poked his little elfin head out from behind my cerebellum, where he'd been hiding since Blair's attack. "Is he gone?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Yes, Bob, and he's cooled down, so you can come out." 

Bob took a few steps, looked around, then sat down on my pituitary gland. "Jeez! What a grouch! Knock a guy up a few times and he chokes me!" 

"Blair can be a little touchy," I agreed. "But wait till Jim finds out-" 

Bob dove behind the relative safety of my cerebellum again. 

I sighed. "I guess I'm on my own on that one. Better go brush up on my weapons drills." 

**THE END**

* * *

Oh, just got Jim's reaction. Gotta share .... 

* * *

"You're going to do WHAT to me?!" Jim asked, incredulously. "Where's Bob?" He stalked around my brain, looking for my muse. "C'mere, you little shit!" 

Bob cowered behind my medulla and clutched it, causing my involuntary functions to cease. 

"Bob!" I gasped out. "Let go...need blood...no breath..." 

Bob let go reluctantly, and Jim blind-sided him and grabbed him by his little elf shoes. "You're going to get me pregnant?" He shook Bob roughly. 

All the change fell out of Bob's pockets, and he wet his elf pants. "TR! Help!" 

I laid one hand on Jim's hard, sculpted, well-muscled arm. "Jim," I said in Blair's Guide voice, "Let the elf go. Let's talk. Come on, big guy." 

Jim reluctantly dropped Bob on his head and turned to me. "I can't believe you'd let this happen," he stormed. 

I held up a hand and "accidentally" grabbed his chest. "Jim, _I'm_ not getting you pregnant. I promise. It's too gross even for Bob. We're going to get Blair pregnant again, though." 

Jim smiled suddenly. "Yeah? Am I the father?" 

I patted his firm thigh. "You sure are." 

"Looking forward to that part, but..." he stopped, frowning. 

"What?" 

Jim shuddered. "But last time Blair barfed and cried his way through eight months. I don't think I can take that again." He turned away and started to shudder. 

I took the opportunity to caress his exquisitely buff back. "There, there, Jim. Blair's not gonna barf or cry in this next story. He's going to be an elf, and it'll only last three months." 

Jim smiled again. "An elf? Can I nibble his little pointed ears?" 

I nodded indulgently. "All you want. Plus, wanna hear a secret? I doubt that anyone's up to knocking you up, anyway, so chances are you'll get to do it to Blair over and over." 

"Wow! That sounds good. I'm sorry I shook your muse. I hope I didn't mess up your brain," Jim said contritely. 

"No more than usual," I said. 

"Well," Jim stretched, giving me a perfect view of his taut abdomen, "I guess I'd better go put the barf bucket by the bed." 

I licked my lips. "Blair already did that. You could stay for dinner, if you want. Then dessert." 

Jim shook his head. "No women, remember? Only me and my Guppy." 

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed heavily. "Go eat your Wheaties. You'll need them." 

Jim took off back to his Gupcake. 

"Bob?" I called. "You can come out now." 

Bob peeked out. "Is he still mad?" 

"No. I told him we weren't going to knock him up, but he will expect at least one good, hot sex scene when he does the deed to Blair, though." 

Bob stuffed his change back into his pockets. "I'll go start." 

"Fine. I'll go take a cold shower." 

**THE END**

Texas Ranger  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #45.

 


End file.
